XXX2: Enter Eleven
by eternal darkside
Summary: Leaving behind a love, Xander Cage must face the mysterious 'eleven' to help take down a complex racing gang in the streets of Los Angeles and Hong Kong [same story, new title][new updates soon. look 4 prequel eventually.]
1. The end?

[Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own Xander Cage, Agent Augustus Gibbons, Agent Toby Shavers of Yelena. I own Eleven, Maxine Blaire, Nikki 'rage' Tran]  
  
Xander paced around the half-empty room. Gibbons had already dismissed half of the crew for the investigation. Xander kept pacing, and pacing, not knowing what to do what to think, yet, at the same time, keeping that strong sense of identity he was known for.  
  
"I told you, this was the end." Xander's deep voice rumbled out of nowhere. "I'm not taking any more of this." He spoke as he started to leave the room.  
  
"What are you going to do X?" Gibbons rose to speak to the rogue agent. "You can't bring her back, now can you?" Xander reluctantly turned around.  
  
"Hell, you have the technology, c'mon." Xander motions to Agent Toby Shavers "Just ask egg-boy there"  
  
"I'm not here to play God." Toby spoke.  
  
"We know you are." Xander laughed.  
  
"Take this last mission, finish the job." Gibbons continued, Xander seemingly softened up.  
  
"This is the end, the very last one?"  
  
"I know you'll be back though." Gibbons smiled and then walked about the room again.  
  
"Let's just get this done." Xander looked Gibbons straight in the eyes, convincing him to get down to business.  
  
"We've been following a character named 'eleven', an operative for Nikki Tran. Tran has his workings in Miami, Toronto, parts of Europe, but more importantly, Hong Kong and Los Angeles." He paused to let a screen on the wall load up a picture of 'eleven'  
  
"Great shot, I can really see who eleven is." Xander spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Eleven is a pro, there is no trace of his identity other than a dark smudge on the screen." Another pause, this time to let a picture of an Asian girl to load up. "We believe that she is eleven's girlfriend, Maxine Blaire. We need eleven to infiltrate Tran's gang."  
  
"What makes you think eleven is going to do that?" Xander asked.  
  
"Word on the street is that eleven has a great attitude, one that is not greatly appreciated. Word on the street also says that eleven is getting sloppy, not caring about the boosts of cars anymore, eleven just needs one more bit of money, and he's retiring."  
  
"So I have to talk to this Maxine Blaire, to get eleven on our side?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm counting on you to get this done." Gibbons handed Xander a plane ticket. "You leave for LA in an hour, you'll be there tomorrow morning." 


	2. Enter eleven

A figure darted among the shadows, not wanting to be seen by anyone. It climbed onto the back of the building, namely a car dealership, and prepared to enter it. The long jacket flowed behind the figure as it moved up the ladder, and then attached a rope to that very same ladder. The dark body lowered itself into the building, quickly running into a shadow, as to now be seen by anything. It ran to the main office and disabled the security system, as if it were a mere toy. Soon after, the shadow was on the hunt for keys, and located the one needed labeled "Acura NSX"  
  
The car was a beautiful black, leather interior, a dream car for some, a target for eleven, who slipped into the shadows, and stole the car. Eleven drove it right out the front window of the dealership and then through the streets of Los Angeles, a city that eleven knew too well, losing the police with the sheer speed and skill of driving. Eleven pulled into an awaiting truck trailer and sat back to enjoy the ride out to the outskirts of LA.  
  
"Eleven, you missed a car." One man yelled. Eleven scrawled something on a piece of paper, revealing a tattoo on the wrist. Eleven handed the piece of paper to the man. "Blow my whistle, Bitch." He read. "What do you take me for? An idiot?" He threw the paper back at eleven, and continued to speak. "Rage wants all the cars, that means the GTO." Eleven nodded and started to walk away. "We get it by tonight, or it's the end of eleven!" He smiled at the thought of killing off the elusive thief.  
  
"Whatever you say." Eleven muttered, as to not be heard anyone  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
Xander groggily walked off of the plan. He was to take a cab to 49 west end place, where he would receive more information on Maxine Blaire, a face that he seemed to recognize, but could not remember from where. The cab meandered through traffic, and then stopped in front of a small house. Xander stepped out and rang the bell, just as a small round woman opened the door to greet him as if he was her long lost son.  
  
"Xander Cage?" A man spoke. Xander looked up to face a short Asian man. "I'm Agent Syn."  
  
"Agent Sin, sounds like a good name." Xander laughed. "Okay, what was that about earlier?" Xander asked.  
  
"There are a lot of gangs that keep an eye out for new prospects and you, my friend, are one of them." He smiled as he patted Xander on the back. "You will be meeting Maxine Blaire at one o' clock toady at the River car store, her place of work. I assume you know what to do from there" He nudged Xander and laughed. 


	3. River Racer

Xander Cage drove up to the River Racing store. He fiddled around with his car, making sure that it would be all right in the lot before he walked into the store. A girl stood at the computer, quickly closing a window on the screen and looking up at Xander. Xander wandered up and down the rows and then headed to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" He looked to see a smaller Asian girl staring up at him. She had a muscular build, her brown hair flowing down to just above her elbows, with a green streak of hair framing her face. On her face was a set of rectangular framed glasses. "I said can I help you?" She spoke again, her look seemingly reading into Xander's character, his being, as if she knew something about him. He looked at here again, "River Racing" was emblazoned on the simple V-neck shirt she wore, the sleeves not long enough to hide the tattoos on her arms, and the wristband covered the flames circling her wrist. "Xander Cage?" She spoke out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah." Xander smiled. He tried to think of where she was from.  
  
"I know I recognized you." She smiled. "Maxine Blaire, your graduation date." She grinned.  
  
"My what?" Xander looked at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Of course you don't remember, you ditched me off that night." Max went back to busying herself at the computer.  
  
"Look, I need some information." Xander spoke seriously.  
  
"You want me to help you?" She spoke with sarcasm. "After all the shit you put me through?"  
  
"Max, I'm sorry. I was a dog, I still am, but please, don't hold it against me." He spoke. "I have a Pontiac GTO, all souped up. Xander Cage wants to race it. Win, lose, it doesn't matter. I lose, winner gets the car, I win, I get both."  
  
Max looked at him oddly and then ushered Xander into the back of the store.  
  
"There's a big race tonight, my friend is racing, collects cars like yours." She spoke. "Runs a '67 Mustang, total dream car." She smiled, thinking about the car. She pulled a pen out of her back pocket and started to write an address on Xander's hand.  
  
"Hey! Don't write on me!" Xander spoke while pulling his hand away. Max stared at his tattoos.  
  
"Xander, your arm has writing all over it, plus, this is the only way you're getting in there."  
  
"Can't I pick you up later?" He asked. Max turned around to ponder.  
  
"I was going to steal a ride, but I'll be here later Drive up to the garage" She smiled and left the room. Xander stood up to follow.  
  
"11 PM, Meet at the garage." Xander confirmed.  
  
"Yes Mr. Cage" Max replied.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
Xander again pulled up to the River Racing store, but this time headed to the back. Max stood there in a black tank, and baggy army pants. She picked up a bag, and headed into the car.  
  
"Friend needed stuff from the store." She spoke, explaining the bag. Xander headed out on a highway and followed Max's commands out to a stretch of read surrounded by powerful cars; the mustang had not yet arrived. "Okay, stay here and wait from someone to talk to you, I've gotta find people." She spoke and left the car.  
  
Xander stepped out of his car and took in the scene; the 'friend' Max spoke of had quite a following. Everyone stared him down, eyes his car, minutes later a mustang drove up to the line, almost too silent to hear the engine. A cloaked figure stepped out of the car, and a gloved hand handed a piece of paper to Xander.  
  
"Hello Xander Cage." The paper read. "Max has told me all about you, and it upsets me to read about your former endeavors of the female kind. I want a clean race, past the railroad. Winner takes all. Get ready." Xander looked up from the paper and eyed the mustang; it was completely black, tinted and silent, an excellent car for night riding. Xander looked back on the paper. "Eleven" was the paper's last word; Xander sat in his car, and drove to the line. Someone let off the signal and both cars blasted off of the line. Xander had a commanding lead above eleven, until out of nowhere; at the very last minute Eleven gained great speed and overtook Xander. They crossed the line, Eleven taking the win, pulling off a 180 and heading back to the crowd. Xander followed, and headed out of his car, the mustang and Eleven was gone, but a small sheet of paper was handed to him. "1137 West end Place. Leave the car. Keys must be underneath the vehicle." The note read. 


	4. Capable Mind

"X, you lost to eleven." Gibbons spoke. "That is a really expensive car, we can't just throw money away like that."  
  
"God knows what the hell Eleven is running under the hood of that Mustang, Max probably knows." Xander shrugged. "There's a tracer on that car, Eleven is going down tonight." Xander smiled and then headed out to the GTO and dropped it off at the address; he sat at a predetermined location and watched the car. Xander dozed off for a bit, and when he awoke, the GTO was gone. He called Agent Syn and asked that a form of transport be sent to him.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"I've got your GTO." The paper read. "No more Bitching, I want my money."  
  
"Oh, but Eleven, Rage is not through with you yet." Eleven snatched the paper from the man, scrawled something on the sheet and handed it back to him. "Taking time off, Rage can wait." He read. "Fine, your loss." He shrugged and started to punch Eleven. AN engine roared our of nowhere, and a motorbike crashed through the window, it buzzed through the warehouse, causing enough distraction for Eleven to sneak out and use the Mustang. The bike ditched off the men, and went to trail the car. The car sped through night traffic, and without warning, crashed into a truck. Xander abandoned his bike, and ran for the flaming car, pulled the body outside of the fire and removed the mask that covered the elusive Eleven's face. He called Agent Syn for back up, and waited.  
  
"It'll be alright. It's alright Max." He spoke, trying to clear up the bleeding.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"So, she is the infamous Eleven" Agent Syn spoke. Xander shrugged, he looked through the glass at the girl he know from so long ago, knowing deep down that she was totally able to pull it off. Both of her hands were cuffed to the bed, as if she would rise again and kill.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
Max stared around the room; sore, completely unable to move. A nurse walked in on her and started to move about, reading meters and making observations.  
  
"Let me out." Max spoke.  
  
"I can't do that." The nurse replied.  
  
"Oh, but you can hold a gun?" Max tried to motion to the gun concealed on the Nurse's leg.  
  
"Don't get any ideas." A voice boomed out of nowhere. Agent Gibbons looked down at the criminal. Xander Cage sat off near the window, staring, lost in his thoughts.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"Yelena, don't let go. It'll be alright. It'll be alright, Yelena." He spoke. He held tight to his love Yelena. "I'm going to get those bastards."  
  
"Xander." Yelena uttered, "There's no more time."  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"Maxine 'Eleven' Blaire." Gibbons spoke. "And to think, all this time we thought you were Eleven's girl."  
  
"And to think, all this time, Eleven is a girl." Max spoke with pure sarcasm. "What do you want with me?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh, Eleven, you'll soon find out. Nurse." Gibbons motioned to the nurse from before, she injected Max with an unfamiliar substance, and Max fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"You didn't use that on me, did you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gibbons grinned. 


	5. S2000 or RX7?

Max awoke from a deep sleep, aboard a plane. She struggled with the restraint that held her down.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" She yelled, staring everyone in the room down. Gibbons rose from a seat and stood before Max, she looked up at him, angry and confused.  
  
"Eleven." Gibbons began. "You've been working for Nikki Tran"  
  
"Rage?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Rage. Nikki Tran has his car operations, races, we have evidence that he is moving into more sinister territory."  
  
"Oh god no, not any more car races!" Max spoke with deep sarcasm.  
  
"We feel that Tran is investing in terrorist groups, and even aligned his faction with one."  
  
"Yeah? Where do I play in?"  
  
"Your car boosting set up has become one of the more lucrative branches for Mr. Tran"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Max sighed and turned towards the window, lost in a moment, remembering something. "I tried to retire years ago, go legit, but it kept sucking me back in."  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"JARED!!! RUN!!!" Max yelled at the young man, her lover, her best friend. He looked over his shoulder at her, turning his back on the men coming after him. He had been seen with the infamous Eleven, and Max could do nothing to save him.  
  
"MAX!!" He yelled as he tried to run from the men. Max walked back from the window; there was nothing that could be done.  
  
"JARED!" She yelled within the confines of her house, she heard a gunshot, and a scream.  
  
"MAX!!!"  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"What am I saying" Max shook herself out of the dream and looked over at Xander.  
  
"We need you and Xander to infiltrate Tran's faction, get the information we need and we'll move in." Gibbons smiled. "Welcome to the NSA."  
  
"Welcome to the NSA?!" Max started. "What the hell are you saying?!" Her every word streaked with sarcasm. "You can't just pull people off of the street and say, 'hey look! WELCOME TO THE NSA!!' It's not like that."  
  
"It can, and it did, just look at Xander, he's the best agent we've had in a while."  
  
"Oh stop gloating Gibbons." Xander boomed. "This is the last mission, the end."  
  
"Xander, you know you'll be back." Gibbons smiled.  
  
"Hey! Don't go starting the mission quite yet." Max interrupted the small conversation between Xander and Gibbons. "What makes you think that I'm going to openly help you?"  
  
"For a person who has over 75 counts of grand theft auto, you don't have much to negotiate with." Gibbons laughed. He sat down in a seat across from Eleven. "Work with us, all those counts mysteriously disappear, along with the infamous Eleven."  
  
Xander looked on, a spectator to the scene, a familiar scene of recruitment. His mind continued to stray back to a thought he never wanted to have.  
  
"What makes me qualified for this? I just steal cars, there are so many others in Tran's operations" Max asked, trying to assess the situation.  
  
"Because, out of all the others, Eleven is an identity that everyone knows, you're the best in the business, that is why." Gibbons looked over to Xander Cage, who started to pace.  
  
"Sir, we're about to land at Hong Kong international airport." Agent Toby Shavers spoke.  
  
"We're landing soon X, you should take a seat." Gibbons stated.  
  
"We're still circling the airport." Xander stated.  
  
"We're going to land soon." Gibbons smiled as he turned to Max. "Be like Max, she's been sitting through the whole flight."  
  
"I guess I could have it worse.." Xander grinned. "I could be strapped and cuffed to a chair."  
  
"You know you like it." Max commented.  
  
"You know what way I'd like it." Xander laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember." Max started. "Big, fake and silicon. Got it." She nodded.  
  
"Hey, don't say that." "You know it's true Xander. YOU KNOW IT." She stared him down. "To you, a girl is a quick lay, you've NEVER BEEN IN LOVE."  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'VE BEEN IN." Xander yelled. "You know nothing."  
  
The plane landed, the particulars of the assignment explained. Max was unstrapped and escorted down to the tarmac where two cars awaited her.  
  
"Eleven, this is where you choose." Gibbons began. "Pick the red car-"  
  
"Mazda RX-7" Max interrupted, her knowledge of cars evident.  
  
"Go with Xander, finish the mission, home free. Pick the black car-"  
  
"Honda S2000." Max interrupted again.  
  
"Go and run, you're a criminal, we will find you, and arrest you. Your choice Eleven, Red or Black." Gibbons looked at her, the rest of the people awaited her decision, was it going to be the way out of the good guy, or another car chase, this time down streets she knew nothing of. 


	6. Standing All Alone

Max eyed the cars, she had to decide. Was she going to go back to being Eleven, or start clean with a man who never knew the value of her affections?  
  
"Decide Eleven." Gibbons spoke. Max walked towards the Mazda RX-7 and got in the Driver's seat. Gibbons walked over to the car and handed Max a piece of paper. "This is the address of the safe house, this is where your base of operations will be." He looked over at Xander as Xander nodded. Max started up the engine and drove the car off of the runway; she wanted to feel the sheer speed of the RX-7.  
  
"Don't even think about touching that stereo." Max spoke to Xander as she reached for the button on the stereo. "I'm driving, so the rock music stays."  
  
"You never did like rap." Xander commented. "But you liked me."  
  
"The key in that sentence is, liked." Max retorted. "I don't like dogs anymore, I date within my species."  
  
"And you never did forgive me." He continued  
  
"No, and I don't intend to." Max looked Xander in the eyes. "You hurt me Xander. If you were me, you'd be like this too. By the way, this whole operation is strictly business."  
  
Xander stared out the window, this was about revenge, not national security, and this was about Yelena.  
  
"I'm in, and out. Done." Max commented.  
  
"Max, why do you have to be like that?" Xander asked. "It's always the cold shoulder"  
  
"It's just the way I am." Max spoke, revealing nothing about her motivations. Max pulled into a parking lot, and entered the building.  
  
"Tonight there's a gathering at the Sunrise club, bring Eleven." Xander stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, but all the clothing I have is the clothing I'm wearing on my back." Max spoke with thick sarcasm. Xander threw a bag in the direction of Max.  
  
"I enjoyed looking though your clothing, especially the nice lacy underwear in the top drawer." He laughed. Max dumped the bag on a nearby couch and began to pick through the contents. "Max, just a question."  
  
"What?" She asked as she grabbed all the black items from the couch.  
  
"Why did you create Eleven?"  
  
"Because I had to." Max spoke. "Nobody took me seriously, so, I decided to create a man that would dominate all car boosting operations, hence Eleven " Max paused. "Don't say anything."  
  
"I don't plan on saying anything." Xander replied.  
  
"Good." Max spoke as she walked into the main room in a straight black outfit that gave away nothing of her features. Some sort of Ninja mask covered her face, with only her eyes showing at that particular point in time. "As far as you go, you're a car dealer. Go to Tran, ask for Cars. I know he's going to get me on the job."  
  
"Anything else in this plan?"  
  
"I'm making this up as I go along." Eleven smiled underneath her mask.  
  
"That's reassuring."  
  
"Hey, you got anything better?" She asked. She grabbed a few things from the bag and paused. "Where's my laptop?" She looked over at Xander.  
  
"What the hell do you need that for?" He asked.  
  
"You want me to get the job done, right?" Eleven began. "We do it my way, or no way at all." She smiled. "This time a girl is leading." She grinned at Xander. Xander walked into a room off to the side and walked back in with a black laptop.  
  
"Is this it?" he asked. Eleven ran up to him and grabbed the computer. She sat on the bed and undid the hood, revealing her long hair. Xander paced around the room.  
  
"What's wrong Xander?" Max asked. "Didn't think I'd ever be sexy?" She laughed as she typed. Eleven quickly went back to concentrating on the task at hand. "Tran's faction has maps and grids of everything. Being that, Tran has got to have a map of the Sunrise club in here somewhere." Xander looked over Max's shoulder, to him; she exuded the same intelligence as Yelena.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"Okay, I'm in." Xander whispered into a microphone. Yelena was listening in.  
  
"Xander, there's a shaft that leads to the Main Chamber-" Yelena's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yelena?" Xander stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing?!" She screamed. "LET GO OF ME!!"  
  
"YELENA!" Xander turned back and made a dead sprint for the car.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"Cage?" Eleven spoke beside him. "See that Dark Blue RX-7?" She asked. "It's mine." She whispered. "Go ahead to the Sunrise Club." Eleven pulled on her hood and seemingly disappeared. Xander shrugged and shifted into the driver's seat.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"Sir." Someone spoke to Nikki Tran. "Look." He pointed down to Xander Cage. He surfed the crowd wearing a black leather jacket.  
  
"Bring him here." Tran spoke.  
  
Xander was escorted to the second level of the club, a quieter room than the noisy club. Sitting near a window an Asian man rose. He looked no more than 27; his hair was completely blonde in the front, black in the back. He wore complete black. He turned and looked at Xander Cage.  
  
"Nikki Tran?" Xander asked. Tran raised his hand to stop Xander from speaking.  
  
"I know who you are, and I know why you have come." 


	7. My December

Eleven sat in the RX-7, waiting for the right time to enter the club. She made sure to cover up any identifying features, especially the one on her wrist. She go tout of the car and climbed the fires escape.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"Mr. Cage, I will get my best man on this boost." Tran spoke.  
  
"Who might this best man be?" Xander asked, secretly knowing the answer. Tran hesitated; he didn't want to give up the name of his best booster. "Well?" Xander asked.  
  
"A man named eleven. Works in South California, races too. We've talked to his friend Jared, and his girlfriend Maxine" Tran paused, thinking about Max. "He can get us any car, no damage."  
  
"Ever even se-" Xander was interrupted by a smash at the window and a black figure entering.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Tran asked. Eleven handed him a sheet of paper, with a number on it. "11" He whispered, the figure nodded. 


	8. No Mercy

"Oh, so the day has come that I meet the infamous Eleven." Tran stood and walked around Eleven. "Rather short, aren't we?" He scoffed. Eleven turned around as Tran walked around her. He handed her the sheet of paper. "Speak, oh great Eleven." He mocked. Eleven threw the paper back at Tran, making him lose his guard. Eleven punched him in the stomach, sending him to his knees on the ground.  
  
"Wow, he kicked your ass." Xander laughed. Eleven walked to a glass desk in the back of the room, and removed a bag from her back; she hooked it up to a computer and sat down in the massive leather seat.  
  
"Rage." A robotic voice boomed. It was a pure male voice, another trick orchestrated by Eleven. The face moved as if it was speaking. "Stand up." Eleven spoke.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Tran asked.  
  
"Money." Eleven spoke. "I want my money." She looked down at Tran. "Where's my money Rage?" Eleven stood above Rage, he kneeled in pain. "Your guys didn't get the job done."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tran asked.  
  
"Jared." Eleven spoke. "They didn't inject him, they shot him."  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
Eleven had dropped off another car into the yard; it was a souped up Honda Civic. She was heading to the Mustang to go home for the night when she overheard a conversation.  
  
"That Jared guy, if he dies then Tran has a brand new weapon. We could totally have control over Eleven." The man laughed. "We'll show Eleven that we mean business."  
  
"Let's go." Another voice spoke.  
  
"Remember, Tran said that if Eleven got the Lotus 340 we didn't have to do it."  
  
"Still, I want to make him hurt bad." The other guy laughed. Eleven ran from the scene to warn Jared.  
  
[[[___]]]  
  
"Do you think for one second that you controlled me?" Eleven asked. Tran rose from his spot. "I want in, I helped build this empire. I want control." Tran scoffed at the idea.  
  
"What?" He paused. "Would I give control to a mere thief?" Tran asked.  
  
"Not a thief. "Eleven spoke, and then turned the laptop to face Tran. "A genius." The robotic voice continued. On the screen was a pending bank transfer, and it was all of Tran's empire. "Give me power, or I'll take all of yours away." Tran stood up fully, and thought for a bit.  
  
"Accommodate Mr. Cage" Tran spoke. "Then you will get the power." Eleven nodded and closed the laptop and started to leave. "Get the cars and fast." 


End file.
